The Legendary pokemon Government
by gamefreakDSC
Summary: A pokemon government to guard all lives. TR wishes to break that government and take over. 50 years after Ash's time. while all in the midddle of a war with the other regions. A SECRET WAR! Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:  
(Not an actual part of the story. Skip if you wish)  
All legendaries lie hidden and have Incredible powers. Powers in which no normal human will ever attain making them "larger than life." Legendaries Have a sense of godliness and use their powers to protect all life. Forest, water, Sky, Pokemon, Time, Space, and more. Yet when all goes awry who will save the day? 

Chapter 1:  
In the throne sat a lonesome pink cat-like Pokemon Mew. Around it in the grand jury sat the other legendaries Regirock, Regice and Reisteel. They have all been summoned by Mew in its great palace to discuss and debate of the problems to come.  
"I have called upon you. For the challenges that arise are many and what we shall become is up to our hand of the making." Mew stated plainly and sighed "Our jurisdiction will fall if one person is out of place, so we must work quickly"  
"Do you mean you do not know of when the powers to come?" Regirock asked trying to look dignified.  
"Why not call Palkia and Dalkia to aid in our lack of information?" Regirock stated plainly.  
"NO!" Mew shouted infuriated. "They have their duty and we have ours we cannot disrupt this gentle balance that is our government because we could not do our own job"  
"Even so I do not think it is wise for us to meddle in affairs we have no control over" Registeel argued.  
"No control! Registeel it is our duty to decide the best course of action. That is our power." Mew continued the argument.  
"But your excellency! how can we fight something we don't know?" Registeel contemplated.  
"Something we don't know?! Have you forgotten how we fought Mewtwo?" mew replied.  
"That is a completely different subject. Once we learned Mewtwo was a clone of yours we knew all about it" Regirock plainly stated again.  
"That may be so, but something has to turn up before it happens." mew thought out loud.  
"We do not know when it will happen so action must be taken" Registeel stated "So is there nothing we can do?" Regice asked.  
"I guess not" mew sighed.

Our story starts when a young girl called Seena and her little brother Jake start their journey together and had just arrived in Goldenrod city. Jake had just started his Pokemon journey as an inexperienced breeder. He was a small, skinny, young boy. He had fully circled glasses that gleamed against the sun. Jake wore a light yellow short sleeve shirt with thin black stripes, and and baggy blue shorts that reached a little bellow his knees. Seena on the other hand was an experienced trainer and coordinator. She wore contacts, had long blue hair, wore a bandanna, and long jeans and a white tank-top. Worried about my little brother our parents came to a decision that we are to be together in our journey "safety in numbers!" or so they claimed. Neither me or my brother appreciated the idea.  
We had stopped at the stopped at the Goldenrod Pokemon center to strengthen back our Pokemon. Jake was ecstatic to be on a Pokemon journey.  
"Oh I'm so happy I caught my first Pokemon!" I caught Jake muttering to himself.  
"Wassup Jake?" I pretended I didn't hear him.  
"I already got 2 Pokemon Tododile and Oddish." He said trembling with excitement.  
"Yeah so?" I pretended not to be interested.  
"My Pokemon are so strong I'm gonna challenge the gym right away!" He exclaimed.  
"Hah! You think you can beat Whitney her Miltank is nothing to underestimate! You cant possibly beat her at your level." I argued.  
"Can so!" As you might notice my brother could not make the best argument.

Elsewhere, while we argued, and we argued for a long time. Team Rocket schemed as usual. Giovanni was the boss of the team rocket, the biggest, and baddest of them all. Along with him he was telling two respected team rocket members Atilla and Hun of their mission.

"Sir! Reporting for duty! Sir!" Hun said trying to get on Giovanni's good side.  
"Suck up." Atilla muttered under his breath.  
"I will have you know that I will not tolerate disrespect in my presence." Giovanni's deep voice echoed throughout the whole room. His voice seemed to have made the whole building shudder.  
"Ye-ye-ee-ess! sir!" Atilla stuttered in fear.  
"This mission is top secret and if executed precisely Team Rocket will once again be the BIGGEST MILITARY POWER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Many changes have happened to government as well as to the separate regions.

They have battled in war for several years now. but the war is not about government versus government, at the heart of the issue is Team Magma, team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Rocket.

Most of the war has been kept secret even by the government. Since most of the war only affect the citizens indirectly so it was thought better than to have the regions of the world to be in frenzy.

On the other hand in the tree of beginning the pokemon worked themselves into a frenzy. Mew in the throne along with several other legendaries tried to fix the problem.

"what do we know of the horror that's become?!"

"Has the war affected the human life?!"

"What is the government doing to help?!"

Questions from the unruly crowd were shouted and echoed throughout the tree.

"Calm down everyone your questions will be answered soon enough!" Mew shouted.

"All pokemon of the water please return to the sea! your questions will be answered there!" Lugia lied but there was no other way to try and settle the crowd. Registeel came over and whispered something in Mews ear."Please everybody I must go now there is urgent buissness to attend to right now!"

Mew left and floated along the hallways unexitedly entered in a different room somewhat concealled among the corridors.

The door was covered with plants and its walls were made of glass. This room was very bright and its glass walls reflected as mirrors which unless inspected could easily could be confused for a wall.

In this room was Mew's clone Mewtwo along with Regirock and Regice. Unlike Mew, Mewtwo had a long muscular purple body and a thick dark purple tail.

It's legs were larger than mews making it easier for Mewtwo to walk than to levitate, as mew does.

Mewtwo lead a force of cloned pokemon which now worked as a police force for the pokemon government, Mewtwo in lead of course.

Mewtwo as a genecticly engineered pokemon was not perfect and lacked feelings especially compassion. Its long cape waved gracefully as it said

"Mew why have I been called." Metwo said leaned agianst the wall, eyes shut, and yawning.

"Mewtwo I have come to ask you for a favor." Mew was a lot more descreet when it spoke to Mewtwo. Despite it's attitude Mew had respect for it.

"Another! What is this one of your hunches again!"Mewtwo Shouted Rashly knowing exactly what Mew wanted.

Mew almost shuddered from dissapointment but Mew knew it couldent always rely on Mewtwo, but it still did. " I'm sorry, but I am going to heve to ask you consult Ho-oh on the matter before you seek more help from me." Mewtwo burst out of the room. I mean litterally burst. Through the wall.

"Typical!" Regirock said to himself.

Meanwhile Me and my brother stood in front of the Goldenrod Gym. Doing what you ask? Just take a guess.

"C'mon Jake this isn't about you! this isin't about you it's about your pokemon!" I Perrsistently continued to argue with him as we continually pulled Oddishes pokeball.

It's moments like this when were standing in the middle of the road arguing in a busy city pulling a pokeball back and fourth that makes me think, that maybe just maybe theese arguments arent worth going through. VROOOOOOOOOM!!!! A speeding car roared viciously behind us.

"JAKE MOVE!" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way. "AHHHHHHH!" Jake yelled a high piched girly voice.

With one of those adrenaline powered rescues Jake was litterally tossed across the road to the sidewalk, and somehow managed to jump myself all the way there right along side him. Jake landed on his bum, I landed on my head.

Wincing in pain I managed to get up. Jake himself was fine just a little scratched up. Jake was crying, but as soon as he saw me in pain he stopped.

The pain was not to bad. I barely felt anything but discomfort after that one hit. What was really unbearable was the dizziness. I could barely keep my feet up. Jake quickly helped me up and brought me to the nearest hospital.

Suddenly when I layed down still I blacked out. That's all I can remember before that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

Thank you for the Advice Roll.EXE(if that is your fanfic name)

I have seperated the pargraphs more (less intimidating please)

so please help a guy out and submit reviews even if just dont wanna correct anything just rate it I want reviews please

sorry bout that so any more advice this is my first fanfic after all and I've only got one review tear tear

thanks for reading

DSC out


End file.
